Takeshi Okano
| birth_place = Kashiwa, Chiba Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = | area = Manga artist | cartoonist = | write = | art = | pencil = | ink = | edit = | publish = | letter = | color = | alias = | signature = | signature_alt = | notable works = Hell Teacher Nūbē | collaborators = Shou Makura | awards = 28th Akatsuka Award (AT Lady!) | module = | website = | nonUS = | subcat = }} is a Japanese manga artist known both for his own works as well as being the collaborative artist with manga writers such as Shou Makura and Tatsuya Hamazaki. His most notable work has been Hell Teacher Nūbē which has adapted into an anime series. Biography Okano made his manga debut with Shueisha in 1987 with the one shot . In 1988, the one shot AT Lady! won the 28th Akatsuka Award for best comedic story (under the name ), leading to a series in 1989 in Weekly Shōnen Jump, Shueisha's main weekly shōnen magazine. After that series quickly ended, he soon met manga artist writer Shou Makura (Makura Shou, 真倉翔) and together, they began working on the series that would eventually become both of their greatest efforts: Hell Teacher Nūbē. After two one-shots under the name Jigoku Sensei Nubo (one in the 1992 Autumn Jump Special, another appearing in the main magazine early in 1993), the series began serialization in Jump Issue 38 in 1993 and had a successful 6-year run through Issue 24, 1999. The manga eventually ran for 276 chapters over 31 volumes, as well as a 49 episode anime series by Toei Animation (from 1996 to 1997), as well as notoriety from one magazine as being one of the "Five Best Big Breast Manga". After Nube ended, Makura and Okano worked together on another Jump manga in 2000, , a manga about a boy who's the descendant of a legendary fisherman. This series, though, did not last too long and broke apart the Okano/Makura team. After breaking with Makura, Takeshi Okano came back in 2001 with , but this series too did not last too long. In 2004, Takeshi Okano returned to the strange and peculiar with . This series was an interactive study in cryptozoology similar to how Nube was a study in the supernatural. While lasting longer than his two previous efforts in manga with 47 chapters and 5 manga volumes, the series could not keep the interest of fickle Jump readers for too long and ended one year after it started. In 2005, Takeshi Okano joined in on another collaborative effort for an extremely well known and popular series. Digimon, the popular monster partner series, was making a slight resurgence in the public eye, coinciding with a new anime series, (Digimon Savers, which began in April 2006), and the start of the new manga series Digimon Next in the pages of Shueisha's video game magazine, V-Jump. Okano is the artist on this project, working alongside , writer known for the manga version of .hack//Legend of the Twilight and novelization for Jump properties such as Saint Seiya and One Piece. Like before, Okano finds himself in a collaborative effort regarding children facing extraordinary circumstances. In 2007, Okano and former partner Shou Makura finally reteamed to create a new series based on Hell Teacher Nube character Izuna Hatsuki. Works * AT Lady! (1989–1990) * Hell Teacher Nūbē (1993–1999, with Shou Makura) * Tsurikkies Pintarou (2000, with Shou Makura) * Magician² (2001) * Gedou the Unidentified Mysterious Boy (2004–2005) * Digimon Next (2006–2008, with Tatsuya Hamazaki) * Izuna the Spiritual Medium (ongoing, with Shou Makura) References External links * Takeshi Okano manga at Media Arts Database Category:People from Kashiwa Category:Manga artists Category:Manga artists from Chiba Prefecture Category:Living people Category:1967 births Category:People from Chiba Prefecture